Hope this is right
by Esoteric Fledgling
Summary: "It's alright Ayuzawa, I have taken care of everything, all I need is you and we're ready to go."  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Usui's POV**

"Gomenazai Ayuzawa, for making you lonely all this time."

I felt my heart shattered into millon pieces when I saw Ayuzawa's tears fell down. I was wearing Miyabigaoka's uniform and a limousine was waiting for me. I wanted to break into pieces but I need to be strong for Ayuzawa.

"*hick*…*hick*" it was all that I heard from Ayuzawa.

"Come with me … to England" I told her.

"Oh I gotta go now Usui, I forgot to do something. Sayonara ja!" Ayuzawa suddenly change the topic.

I never got the chance to stop her because I know it is very inappropriate for me to ask her with her current mood. So I get back to the car, and ask the driver to go to the park.

-The next day-

**Misaki's POV**

"Kaichou, someone is looking for you downstairs and he wants to see you." Yukimura said

I rushed downstairs, expecting it was Usui… but all I saw was a messenger who brought a package. I went back to the student council room with a disappointed face. I didn't notice that all of the students inside the council room were staring at me.

I opened the package and found a uniform, I.D and a plane ticket, when I was about to look closer to the uniform I noticed a letter inside and I read it:

_Misaki,_

_I have in this package your uniform, ID and the plane ticket…hope you like it… please pack your bag…. We're going somewhere… See you later"_

_Love,_

_Your perverted outer-space alien _

_"BAKA Usui, I really hate you! Doing this without permission… Arrrgghhh"_ I screamed

"You look angry, Kaichou" Someone with a familiar voice asked

"No, I'-"

"Wait! Usui! What are you doing here?"

"To pick you up, we have a flight tonight right?"

"But I did not ask my mom if I could g-hmph" he stopped me with a gentle but passionate kiss.

The student body was shocked over what happened. They didn't expect that their president will do THAT in school and also INSIDE the council room.

"I already talked to your mother as well as the principal and your friends"

I was speechless, moreover, I do not what to do and how will I explain to what had happened.

"It's alright Ayuzawa, I have taken care of everything, all I need is you and we're ready to go."

** Usui's POV**

I was walking Ayuzawa home, to pack-up her things, I instructed the chauffeur to pick us up at 7:00pm … it was only 5:30pm so we have a lot of time to prepare.

We are in front of Ayuzawa household when I told Misaki Ilove her… I heard her reply for the first time. Shocked, with what I heard, I asked her to repeat it… I heard a sounding "I love you too, Takumi". Since when did she call me Takumi? I think this is the first time…

"Misaki, I'll wait here and go pack your things up. Try to pack up the necessary things because we have shopping to do…"

"Okay… I'll be back after 5 minutes…"

"Usui-san, please come in, it's awkward if you wait outside and its cold outside you know…"Mrs. Ayuzawa asked me

"Yes, Mrs. Ayuzawa" I replied with a warm smile.

_I hope this is right….and I hope everything will be fine_

To be continued …

Please let me know your feedback … please review… like I said any review is valuable and will be appreciated… I'm also open for suggestions ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama.

A/N: Please do reviews. Any review would highly be appreciated. This is purely fictional.

Note:

The italic sentence/phrases are thoughts.

The Italic and Bold sentence/phrases are spoken in English.

Chapter 2

Usuis POV

We are waiting for our flight, I noticed Misakis sweat fell down on her cheeks

Its fine Misaki, dont be nervous, just remember that I will stay by your side

Thats why I am worried Takumi, Im not certain of what perverted actions you will do.

Misa-chan is so mean I pouted

But kidding aside, I am nervous of what might happen to us in England, Im not certain of what you grandfather impression when he sees me

Its fine Misaki, no matter what they say, I wont leave you, I promise I kissed Misaki on her forehead and then we headed to the plane we are checked-in

A few hours have passed, we arrived in England Misaki was worn-out when we left the airport we headed to Calliope mansion, my grandfathers mansion, I remembered that my cousin, Aeaea, will be visting also, so we have to prepare for the introduction

Misaki

Hmm?

Lets rest in the mansion for an hour

An hour?

Yah, because we need to prepare for the arrival of my cousin, Aeaea, and the formal introduction to my grandfather, we need to be prepared so that everything will be alright, okay?

Mmmkay

Normal POV

in the Calliope mansion

**_Good afternoon grandfather, Its nice to meeting you again_** Takumi greeted a man with white hair and emerald eyes, the face of Takumi somewhat resembles to his Grandfather, he was wearing a red morning coat and white long sleeves underneath , he was also holding his black and gold cane.

**_Good afternoon Mr. Usui _**Misaki greeted with his sweet smile

**_Good afternoon _**Usuis grandfather greeted back

**_What your name young lady?_**

**_Ayuzawa Misaki_**

ohh, so you are the special person whom Takumi wants me to meet

Misaki just bowed her head not knowing what to say

I see that you are a fine girl, are from a prestigious family?

No, I come from a common family in Japan.

I see I am expecting that you can get along with the things noble families do since youre dating Takumi for a year now, eh?

**_Yes, Mr. Usui_**

But first you need to rest, because tomorrow will be a long day for the two of you

TBC.

Hope you will like the chapter . Please do comment. Im sorry for the grammar


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama.

A/N: Sorry for the Late update… I just got tangled up over my school works…

The italic sentences/phrases are thoughts.

The Italic and Bold sentences/phrases are spoken in English.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Usui's POV**

"Good morning, Takumi" Misaki greeted

"Good Morning" I replied

I kissed her on the lips… I didn't expect that she will not push me back. It was intimate yet we both know that it is not the right time to do …. She pulled back catching her breath,

"Today will be a very busy day, let's get ready now, Misa"

"Hai" she replied.

Misaki wore a pink dress with laces at the bottom and a matching lavender pin heels. I wore a pink polo leaving it unbuttoned and exposing my pink shirt that matches my Misa's dress and black pants.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess"

As soon as we arrived in the living room, I found my grandfather sitting impatiently in the couch.

"Good morning "We greeted in chorus

"Good Morning, I have prepared all the things that you wi-"

He stopped as an unexpected visitor arrived, wearing a beautiful lady wearing a purple long old English style gown that fits her shape well, Aeaea.

"_**Well, Look who's here" **_Aeaea spoke

"_**Good morning, Aeaea, it's been a long time" **_I said

"_**Good morning, Ms. Aeaea"**_ Misa greeted

"_**No need for the formalities, just call me Aeaea and you are?" **_

"_**I'm Misaki, Misaki Ayuzawa, nice to meet you"**_

"_**Ah, so you are the girlfriend of Takumi, right?"**_

"_**Yes, how did you know?"**_

"_**The maids outside told me that there are a new face named Misaki Ayuzawa living here in Calypso, and it is said that she is the Girlfriend of Takumi" **_

"_**Ah so that's how it is" **_I butted in

"_**Ok now, you guys continue chit chatting later, Misaki and Takumi go to the Ballroom and you, Aeaea come with me, I have to discuss something " **_

"_I hope this will be alright"_ I thought

In the ballroom

"_**Good morning everyone, I am Finley Prideaux and I will be training Takumi" **_

"_**I'm Madison Prideaux and I will be training Misaki" **_

"_**Now let's begin"**_ Ryuu and Sakurako

"_**Let's first begin in waltz, let's see how far you can go"**_

_**

* * *

**_Sorry for the puzzling description... i suck at it...

I'm open for suggestions.. and please do Review __

_**~Sukittenayohime~  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama.

The italic sentences/phrases are thoughts.

The Italic and Bold sentences/phrases are spoken in English.

**A/N: some character guide :)**

Jii-san: Usui's Grandfather

Finley : Finley Prideaux

Madison: Madison Prideaux

Aeaea: Aeaea

Chapter 4

Jii-san's POV

"_**Aeaea, I know that you are aware of the circumstances you put yourself in. Do I need to repeat myself in telling you to be polite with our guests?" **_I scolded Aeaea, it was not right to ask someone in an insulting tone.

"_**I'm very sorry jii-san, I didn't mean it that way, I just want to be sure that Takumi will have someone who deserves him**_" Aeaea said.

"_**alright alright, make sure it won't have a second time or your in big trouble young lady."**_ I warned her.

**MEANWHILE...  
**Misaki's POV

This is really tiring, we didn't have any breaks at all, after dancing all kinds of ballroom, I really hope that this will end early. But, why am I the only one who is tired? Why do Takumi looks so calm, as if he is not tired?... how unfair...  
**_"Okay guys, you did a good job :) Let's stop here now. We will continue it tomorrow." _**Finley declared.

At last, it is done I can finally rest. I realized dance really requires hard-work, passion and commitment.

"Misa-chan, hurry and dress nicely, we are going somewhere."

"and where is that?"

"just go and dress up" he pushed me towards the stairs. Takumi sure have a lot of surprises."

a very short chappy...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama.

The italic sentences/phrases are thoughts.

The Italic and Bold sentences/phrases are spoken in English.

**A/N: some character guide :)**

Jii-san: Usui's Grandfather

Finley : Finley Prideaux

Madison: Madison Prideaux

Aeaea: Aeaea

**Aeaea's POV**

_Why am I always the one that needs to adjust? I am now starting to feel that I am not really treated as a family, I am starting to believe that jii-san's plans is the only reason that I was adopted. _

I went to the ballroom to checkout Takumi, what I saw was empty space. Then I saw a maid cleaning up the room.

"_**Excuse me, where is Takumi and the others?" **_ I asked

"_**They left an hour ago."**_ The maid answered

"_**Do you know where they went?"**_

"_**I'm sorry miss, I don't know" **_

"_**Okay, thanks"**_

_Where could they have gone, Takumi isn't answering his phone, they didn't even tell the maid where they went to. Ugh.. I hate this. Now I have to figure something out for my next assignment._

Meanwhile...

**Misaki's POV**

_Takumi brought me to a restaurant, I can feel that the ladies are stealing glances to Takumi, I kinda feel jealous thought, however Takumi's warm hands lets me know that there is no need to be jealous. _

"Takumi, where is this place?" I asked

"Just follow me" he grined.

"Where are you taking me? Why do we need to go here?" I asked

"This is a place where I have been wanting to take you. I hope you will enjoy it." He suddenly pulled me, lips close to my ears. Then he kissed my chick.

"Baka Usui" was all that I can say blushing.

When we arrived, It was a room full of roses. The moment we entered the room, I felt that I entered in another world.

When we settled in our seat, I was surprised when the lights suddenly turns off and then the stage lights turns on. And someone starts singing, the ambiance of the room becomes so sweet.  
"Misaki, I want to tell you that this month will be hard for us." He told me

"Why?" I was confused

"Two weeks from now, jii-san will be having a party, and he's planning to introduce me as the new heir of the company together with you as my fiancee." he answered.

"After the party, we now have to be careful of what how we act, we interact, we socialize with, There will be a lot of troubles waiting for us Misaki, I wish you could hold on until the end." He added, he is very worried about me,I can feel it

"I understand Takumi, please don't worry about me, I can handle it as long as I'm with you" I smiled  
"Now let's enjoy the party"

A week later...

_This is what Takumi is talking about...Everything is new to me butas long as I have Takumi, I can do everything is possible_

"_**Misa-chan get out of the closet now and show yourself!" **_Madison shouted

"_**well here goes nothing" **_I murmured

"_**MISAKI COME OUT NOW!" **_Madison shouted again****

"_**Okay, I'm coming" **_I shouted****

**Takumi's POV**

_When Misa come out of the closet, I saw a new side of her, she elegantly walked out wearing a black chifon dress with her 2-inch stilettos. The diamond necklace perfectly fits her slender neck. _

"_**You look beautiful misa-chan. I never imagined that Madison can change you to this"**_  
_**"I'll just take that as a compliment."**_ Madison said

"_**Thank you Takumi"**_ I saw Misa blushed

"Madison, will you excuse us?" I asked

"Okay, but make it short we have a lot of thi-" I pulled Misa towards the doorand shutting it. I didn't even let Madison finish.

"I guess you also do your things in your own way, Misa" I put my lips close to hers and kissed her gently.

**Misaki's POV**

"Ta-Takumi"I pulled away, panting,I looked straight at his eyes he knows why I stopped. He just smiled and head towards the door.

I held his hand, he turned around

"Thank You" was all I can say now, I walked near him and kissed him.

"Let's go"

"yeah"

**In the ballroom**

"_**Let's do it one more time and we're done" **_Finley declared

"_**Okay"**_ we answred in chorus

Finley and Madison were the ones who taught us the steps for our performance for the party. I am now beginning to love dancing. I enjoyed this a lot. Even though it is somewhat tiring, it really makes my stress go away.

"_**This practice has come to an end. We wish you a goodluck" **_

"_**Thank you" **_I replied

"Let's have our rest now misa" Takumi proposed

"Good idea, Let's go" I agreed

To be continued...

suggestions is greatly accepted ..Please read and review :)

_**~sukittenayohime**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama

** ...** thanks for the comments..

**Coooolll99**...thanks, your confusion might be cleared when you read the latter chapters.

Hope you enjoy the story... Please read and review... :3

**Aeaea's POV:**

I giggled when I saw the gardeners working with Misaki. She sure is a very flexible person *laughs*. Oh it's almost time to go, I need to prepare now. I ran towards the bathroom the to my closet. I wore a pink loose blouse, skinny jeans and 2-inches heeled black boots.

I headed to Calliope mansion to see ojii-san.

I knocked

"_**Jii-san, this is Aeaea, may I come in?"**_

"_**Come in"**_

"_**Jii-san, this is the status report of Misaki and Takumi"**_ I handed the paper

"_**Okay Aeaea, you may leave now" **_I stood up and headed to the door

_Why is it that ojii-san always treat me like this_

**Takumi's POV:**

"_**Misa-chaaaan!"**_ I shouted calling my little maid

"_**What now?!"**_ She answered vexed

"_**Noooo-thiiiiiiiing"**_ I sang grinning. It sure is fun teasing her 3.

"_**Quit disturbing me you perverted alien!"**_

_I love to see her acting like a little child. *laughs*_

"_**Oh Takumi, I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay?" **_ She asked

"_**Where are you going?" **_ I asked

"_**It's nothing important" **_ she answered

"_**Hmph" **_ I pouted

"_**Still won't say anything" **_she sang laughing

_Since when did she learn how to tease me? *pouts*_

**Misaki's POV:**

When I finished teasing Takumi. I headed to our room, get dressed and prepared to go. I won't call a chauffeur today so that I won't be tracked by Takumi. I went to the car and head to the mall. I was about to meet Sakura and Shizuko. I can't wait wait to meet them, I missed them so much.

I went to our meeting place too early, I guess I'm just too excited to see them it's really great that Kuuga-kun had their concert here in England.

I saw a pink-haired girl running towards me.

"_**Sakura! Shizuko!" I shouted**_

I hugged them tight. How I miss my best friends. We sat on the table, had our lunch and talked. We lost track of time and when realized it, it was already 7:00pm, aww, out meeting was over.

We decided to go home now and have our separate ways. On my way to the car, I saw a man who looks like Takumi but with a black hair. When did Takumi think of dying his hair black?

He noticed that I am watching him, he approached me smiling.

"_**Good evening, Ms. Ayuzawa" **_he grinned

"_**You... you.. are G-" **_I was surprised to see this man in front of me


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama

This is my first time writing a story using my phone...

CHAPTER 7

"You! You are Gerard ! " I was shocked to see that Takumi's brother

was here ...

"I hope you won't refuse my offer to take you to dinner eh? Mi-sa-ki" he asked, more like ordered

I had no choice but to follow him.

We went to a simple restaurant with a calming ambiance and a very hospitable waiter.. It feels very nostalgic

"So Gerard, what do you want?" I asked

" Let's talk about it after we eat" He answered

"Why not now?" I asked staring to feel very annoyed

"Are you that curious Misa-chan?" He teased me

"Don't you dare call me that name!" I was furious

We stopped arguing when the waiter served our meal.

"What do you want to say?" I asked

" you will be mine later on, you should get used to it now" he grined

"EH? What did you say?" I shouted hoping what I heard is incorrect

Gerard leaned closer to my ear and whispered, " I will snatch you away from Takumi, and will make you mine"

I slapped him hard, "There's no way that wll happen. NEVER!"I stood up and left the restaurant.

I hate the thought that Gerard will be my husband or Should I tell Talumi about this... No i dob't want to worry him.

When I arrived, I acted as if nothing happened. I saw Takumi in the living room, he must have fallen asleep waiting for me. I'm very sorry Takumi. I kissed his forehead and whispered, I'm sorry my dear.

"What took you so long?" He asked, half-asleep

"Uhm, there's a heavy traffic on the way home, let's go to sleep now it's already 11 pm" I changed the topiC

"Why so nervous?" He asked

" No, I'm not!" I shouted

"There's nothing to be angry about, Ayuzawa" He calmly answered

"Let's go to bed now, I'm tired" I said, hitting myself in my mind

When I thought of what Gerard said to me, it sends me chills down to my spine, I got sleepless nights, thinking of it. It echoes in my mind everytimw I see Takumi. I hope everything's gonna be alright.

When I stood up from the bed, Takumi suddenly pulled me and pinned me in the wall, His face was very serious, It really scares me to see his expression.

"What wrong Misaki Ayuzawa?" He asked

" nothing, everything is fine" He didn't believe me, He just stared at me, his eyes looked very worried and hurt. I can't take it anynore

I burst into tears leaning in his broad chest, my tears fell down with no intention to stop. He raised head, wiping the tears away, he kissed my forehead then my cheeks andto my lips, I wrap my arms around Takumi's neck, in return, he place his right hand in my waist and the other was on the back of my head.

The kiss was passionate, full of longing, trying to comfort me, It feels s good. We parted our lips to catch our breath.

" now tell me what's wrong" He demanded.

I hope you liked it :)

I would be glad and appreciate it, if you review this story


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama

**redflower789 ... thanks for the review.. I will try my best to make the succeeding chapters longer :D**

**Magica Ring ... Thanks for the idea and the guide in writing stories :) I appreciate your offer but I think I can do it now :D **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Takumi's POV**

Misaki's been acting weird lately... She always averts my eyes every time I look at her. I know something happened and she want to tell me. *pouts*

"Misa, tell me what's wrong..." I am very worried about her. She has this kind of habit, keeping her troubles by herself.

"Takumi, I happened to meet Gerard when I went to the mall... He forced me to eat dinner with him and he... He told me that someday I will be his wife." Misaki started bursting into tears, afraid that I will live my life regretting all the things, that I didn't protect ...

"This girl crying in my arms is not my Misa" I wiped her tears in her face

"The Misa I know is the Kaichou that is ready to kill anyone who will hurt those who are important to her." I smiled

"The Misa I know is the one that is known as the demon president in Sekai High" I added

He looked at me trying to compose herself, gathering strength, then smiled

"Right, I will not let Gerard's words bother me anymore" she was about to transform into demon president. When I suddenly lean closer to her face letting my lips touch hers, she returned it with no hesitation. I Know she liked it then I let my kisses spread through her neck. - left one mark on her neck and grinned

"I hate you! you perverted alien!" Heheheheh... She's mad. I just grinned and let her do the talking...

"I know my little maid " I kept teasing her, I realized how much I miss to tease her.

"Now, no one can take you away from me" I grinned

She blushed 7 shades of red. It's very rare to see her blushing like this

**Gerard's POV**

_Someday, you will be mine Misaki_

_Heh. It really is fun teasing Misaki, I can't wait to see takumi and your expression. When you see my surprises, yes surprises... There's a lot of things waiting for you. My dear brother and sister-in-law._

I grabbed my phone, dialed jii-san's number and waited for him to answer.

"Good morning grandfather, this is Gerard, I would like to know when can I meet my brother and sister-in-law?"

"Oh, Gerard, you can meet them anytime, they don't have much things to do"

"Okay, I will drop by later"

"Okay, I will ask the maids to prepare for a meal and tell Takumi and Misaki that you are coming."

"There's no need for jii-san to do that, I want to surprise my brother a bit."

**Normal POV**

AT THE CALLIOPE MANSION

"Misaki, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

All the maids in the kitchen was startled, they didn't know what to say, knowing that the young masters doesn't want to let Misaki in the kitchen

The young master signaled the maids to leave the kitchen and so the maids left the kitchen leaving the two in the kitchen

"Nothing, I just want to make something myself"

"So, what are you making?"

"Onigiri, want to try some? "

"How come it has an irregular shape? Well, let me taste one" the young master asked,

*coughs coughs* the young master was choked by the Onigiri.

"What did ingredients did you put in here Misa?"

"The usual ingredients" Misaki answered without looking at the person talking to her

"Why are you here perverted alien? I thought you went to talk to jii-san?"

"Perverted alien?" What did you say?"

"What are you angry about?" Misaki turned around facing the young master

"Waaah! Why are you here Gerard? And why are you eating that Onigiri?"

"What's with the scream Misa!, remember you offered me some, I was here 10 minutes ago. Yet you are so engulfed in your cooking that you didn't notice that you are talking to someone you have no idea who that was" the young master answered her


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** I do not KWMS**

Sorry for the late update XD, I hope you wll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Takumi's POV**

Everyone headed to the living room, to talk or should argue be a better word?

"What do you want, Gerard?" Misaki gritted he teeth, she is very pissed

"I'm here to talk about matters about the engagement" gerard answered calmly

"Who's engagement is it?" I asked, maintaining my composure

"You'll find out on the engagement day, " he grined

"Just make sure to vacate your schedule a month from now. " He added

"You mean the 18th of may?" Misaki confirmed

"Yup" he answered grinning

"But-" I stopped her by holding her and giving her everything's-gonna-be-alright look

"Don't worry about the outfit, I will send it here anyway" Gerard stood up and headed to jii-san's office

**Gerard's POV**

*knocks*

"Jii-san, it's Gerard, may I come in?" I politely asked

"Come in"

"Have you told them?"

"Hai, but it seems like they are not shocked"

"Maybe, I got the date wrong, but Maki never made a mistake" I began to doubt and began to ask myself

"Stop that habit of yours Gerard, maybe they just hid their emotions well" A soft but demanding voice spoke

"Aeaea"

"It's been a whille my dear cousin, you know it is not new for us the fact that Takumi and Misaki hides their emotions very well " she smiled

"Well, you have a point" how stupid of me, of course they would hide it.

**Aeaea's POV**

"It's really sad but I need to go the Fitzgerald boutique now, see you around cousin" I smiled and bowed to jii-san

When I arrived at the door, the chauffeur is waiting for me at the entrance

"Take care miss Aeaea" one of the butler's wished me

"Thank you Cedric" I smiled and got into the car

It was a 30 mins. Drive from the mansion, I got out of the car, and enter a beige colored baroque inspired 6-storey building, what I love about this boutique is that each floor have a designated speciality of clothes, the first floor is for casual wear, the second floor was for debut, the third is for summer outfit, the fourth is for engagement parties, the fifth is for weddings and the sixth floor is for winter clothing. Since I have to choose outfit for engagement, I headed to the lift and pressed the button that shows "4".

"What color should I pick for them? Hmmm, I wonder what suits them"

*ding*

"Good morning, Miss Aeaea" Finley greeted me

"Good morning, how are you?" I smiled

"I'm good, so what color do you want to choose from Miss Aeaea?" Finley asked me

"Hmm, let's try purple and green"

"This way please" Finley led me to the room where everything is purple and green

I picked out my phone and called the couple

"Hello, where are you?"

"Speeding up a little will not hurt"

"Alright, I will be waiting for you, just proceed to the fourth floor" I answered

I continue searching for dresses and tuxedos that would look good on them

After 5 minutes...

"Sorry we're late"

A black-haired girl wearing a plain green shirt and jeans and her usual emotionless expression and a very cheerful brown-haired boy taller than the girl next to her wore a v-neck black shirt and a black jeans exited the lift.

"At last, you arrived, now proceed to the fitting rooms at the corner of the room and try to wear those dresses and tux inside the fitting room

**Third person POV**

The fitting room was located at the corner of the floor, the ones at the right is for ladies and the left is for the gentlemen, as for the ladies, the walls are painted with peach and matched with mahogany colored furniture, the room was approximately 10 sqm. In order to provide comfort to the customer, there is a small chair located in the right side of the room and a full-body mirror beside it.

_"Wow, this doesn't look like a fitting room at all."_ she thought to herself and began to change. When she finished she went out of the fitting room.

On the other hand, the lad, got inside of the fitting room similar to the lady's just that the walls are painted white and the furnitures are chesnut colored. The lad started to try the custom-made outfit prepared.

The black-haired lady wore a purple off-shoulder knee length fitted dress, then she tied the belt of the other half of the dress which consist of a rose designed lace embossed in the chiffon cloth that lies through her ankles enough to see her sparkling white stiletto. The other half would make the dress a gown.

The brunette wore a white coat and pants matched with a purple long sleeves and a white tie.

When the couple stand side-by-side they look very elegant and dazzling.

"You both look amazing!" Aeaea exclaimed

"Thanks" the couple said in chorus

"Go change to your clothes now and we will go to our next destination, the JC jewelries"

The couple then proceeded to the fitting rooms and changed back to their casual wear. After that, they thanked Finley and asked him to deliver the other clothes to their respective owners, the three headed to the lobby where thechauffeur is waiting for them. Another 15 minutes have passed and they reached their destination.

They entered a small house which the JC jewelries are located, the manager approached them

"A pleasant day to you Ma'am, Sir, I am afraid to tell you that you won't be able to meet Mr. Jc today. He went on a 5-day business trip in America"

"Well, we have no choice then, have you finished making the engagement ring we ordered?"Aeaea asked

"Just a minute ma'am, please sit on the waiting area while waiting " he politely answered and went to a small room. When he exited the room, he was carrying a black box and placed it on the table, then he opened it revealing a pair of two-tone 24 karat gold and silver ring with intricate pattern of rose around it.

The couple tried the ring and checked if there's any problem, when they satisfy theirselves they put it back to the box and the manager took a paper bag and placed the box inside it. Aeaea took the bag and headed towards the door together with the couple.

"Everything is set so you two should just relax for a day and the next day will be your very special day" Aeaea said to the couple and sent them to their hotel.

"Thank you very much Ms. Aeaea" the lady thanked Aeaea then proceeded to the hotel entrance

"I can't wait to see how Misa and Takumi will react on this one" a smal grin was seen on her face


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KWMS ...

Wooooh... I Didn't expect I could go as far as Chapter 10 ... Sorry for the late update, I got tangled up with my law subject

**Magica Ring**... I hope you will enjoy this chappy... Thank you for your wonderful reviews

**Ayumi Sakuragi, IxHunnaxI, MusicLover51096, Outer space-alien XV ,Toni Heart ,Yukisohma816, Zykira678, dEaThSmAkEr, kellylee0218, pleasestopstalkingme, rawrryy69, .23, yasnky... ** Thank you for following my story :)

** .23, subreaper01, pixievampire92, kellylee0218, dEaThSmAkEr, Zykira678, Yukisohma816... **Thank you for adding my story to your favorites...

I love you guyss :)

* * *

Chapter 10: A very special day

Purple walls. Green tables. 100 guests. 2 people. an aisle filled with white rose.

Everyone in the room turned around when the music starts ...

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face _

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out _

_How these words turns cold and it breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find _

_deep inside me I can be the one_

As the couple walked down the aisle...

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you send me to heaven_

Tears started falling down from minako's face..

_its okay, its okay its okay_

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grows longer_

_and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you i'll be the one_

Everyone was shocked to see that what they assumed to be the couple to be engaged was wrong...

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you send me to heaven_

_Cause you're my.. You're my ..._

_My true love _

_My whole heart_

_please don't throw that away _

_Cause I'm here... for you_

_Please don't walk away _

_And please tell me you'll stay..._

_Ohhhh... Stay... Ohhh..._ _ohhh_

As they reached the platform, the lad murmured "I love you"

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay _

_though my skies are turning grey_

_ I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**_(Your guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus)_**

"Let us a give a round of applause to the couple... Today, we will be celebrating the engagement of Ayuzawa Suzuna and Shintani Hinata. The event that we are all waiting for. May I ask the couple to the dance floor to formally begin this event."

"Misa-chan, why is it that your sister dance better than you?" Takumi teasingly asked

"I guess I was not inherited by the- WHAT! Shut up you pervert" Misaki almost agreed to what Takumi just asked "and why does your question is more stated like a fact?"

"Now now, you two, why don't you two dance instead of arguing?" Minako ordered them

Takumi stood up from his chair and kneeled in front of Misaki "May I have the honor of having a dance with you Milady?" Misaki blushed 7 shades of red

As the two couple danced through out the night everyone started to sit and watched them dance to the melody of fall for you by secondhand serenade.

When the song reaches to an end, the couples bowed down and the crowed started clapping. Minutes later the room was filled with guest and continuously congratulating the couple.

Shintani grabbed Suzuna's hand and pulled her towards a large door, on the other side of the door was a balcony.

"Woah" Suzuna voiced out amazement was obvious in her voice

"I'm very happy that you agreed to be engaged in this kind of party" Shintani suddenly spoke,

Suzuna only smiled and continued enjoying the overlooking view in the balcony.

"Hinata, thank you" she smiled genuinely and their lips were met with each other. Shintani cannot hide his blush anymore

Shintani was a successful international model of a clothing line while Suzuna was a well-known fashion designer, most of Suzuna's design are sold in England.

* * *

"I am so happy that all our hard-work paid off" Gerard sitting comfortably in one of the sofa,

"It seems that your plans are working" Aeaea answered

"Everyone especially Takumi and Misaki was shocked about this engagement" she added

"It seems that they didn't expect we could find the two and sponsored their engagement" Gerard smirked

"How I wonder what will be their reaction if they see my biggest surprise"

**Hinata and Suzuna in the balcony...**

Gerard went to the balcony where the engaged couple are taking and expressing their love for each other.

"I have a surprise for you Suzuna" Gerard suddenly talked, interrupting the two lovey-dovey couple

"Is all of this not enough?" Suzuna asked

"No, no yet, the biggest surprise of all is yet to come"

"Come with me" Gerard ordered, the two followed him, they still kept their presence hidden in order to prevent the media's attention, they then proceeded to a room, they entered the room and "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A loud scream resounded all over the room, thankfully the room was soundproof which is very useful this time

Suzuna ran towards a man just about Suzuna's height wearing the same amber eyes and a messy black hair, the man place his one foot back to maintain his balance when her little girl literally jumped to him.

"Suzuna, I missed you so much, have you been doing well?" The man missed her so much that it made him teary-eyed

"Father, since when did you got back? What happened to the loan sharks? What if they found you here? " Suzuna worriedly asked

"Don't worry baby girl, I have took care of the debt a long time ago and I managed to build restaurants that are famous all over the world. I'm your daddy after all you know?" He explained everything

"But how did you managed to find me here?" Suzuna was unclear about this matter.

"Well, that was because of Gerard, he found me on one of my restaurants in Germany, and I happened to bring out some topics about you and Misaki. He sent me a letter and an invitation about this engagement. " Mr. Ayuzawa answered.

"Do onee-chan know anything about this?"

"I belive that if I told her, she would be completely against it."

A soft knock was heard, everyone's attention was directed to the door.

"Gerard-sama, Misaki-sama and Takumi-sama are here"

"Let them in."

"What the hell is happening here? Suzuna, why are you here? You should be outside celebrating your engagement. Can anyone tell me why is Gerard and this MAN are together?" Misaki pointed towards her father and Gerard,

Takumi held Misaki's hand to keep her demon president from exploding.

* * *

That's all for now guys :)

I need your reviews guys 3


	11. Author's note

Author's note:

hi everyone, it's been a long time T_T I will try my best to update... well i will try my best to do 2 chappy... I had this writer's block so i wasn't able to continue this ...

I was planning to end it on chapter 12 so :(((

Thank you all those who reviewed and read this :D

~Esoteric fledgling


End file.
